valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Year 10 - Rainbow Six
Welcome to Year 10 of Valeyard6282's Rainbow Six: Siege operator concepts. These original ideas are concepts I'd love to see implemented into the game. Year 10 is a unique season, as it adds no new factions to the game- but instead adds to old ones. Each season is a dual-organization season, not seen since Year 4. The expanded CTUs are from the base game and Year 1 for the most part, with one Year 2 and one Year 3 addition as well. Added operations are Operation Rust Fall, Operation Turning Tide, Operation High Stakes, and Operation Brass Shot. Factions added upon are French GIGN, German GSG 9, Canadian JTF-2, American Navy SEALs, Brazilian BOPE, Japanese SAT, Polish GROM, and GSUTR with an Irish operative. New maps are Hospital and Casino. Hospital is an under-siege hospital in New York while Casino is an exclusive, high-end, high-stakes casino within Tokyo. Added operators are Sturm, Ink, Wendigo, Ajax, Ronin, Toad, Paladin, and Bridger. Operation Rust Fall GSG 9 & GIGN - Germany & France ''' Germany and France make a comeback with German GSG 9 gaining a new attacking operator and French GIGN gaining access to a new French defender. Introducing Sturm and Ink. Sturm makes her mark with electricity, while Ink uses classic tech modified for a new purpose. Operation Rust Fall introduces a new map as well: Cathedral- taking place in a massive church in the heart of Berlin. '''Sturm Sturm is an attacking operator of German GSG 9. Sturm uses her "MX9 Storm Grenades". These grenades are specialized smoke cannisters. All smoke can conduct electricity, but Sturm's Storm Grenades use this conductance to create an electric bomb. The grenade is shaped like a normal smoke cannister, but has copper coiling over the majority of it and a vibrant blue color to the rest of the cannister. When thrown, the cannister seeps out grey smoke like any normal smoke grenade. However, the moment the cloud reaches full size- the electronic device on the cannister detonates and sends an electric shockwave through the smoke. The smoke conducts the bombardment of electricity and carries the arcing bolts through the cloud. Anyone- save Sturm- caught in this cloud will lose ten health per second for as long as they are trapped within the blinding electrical smoke. The Storm Grenade's electric cloud disperses at the same rate as a normal smoke grenade. Sturm is unaffected because of the special insulated, blue and black rubber suit she wears. Sturm has 3 armor and 1 speed. Her symbol is a thunder cloud with three bolts of lighting arcing out. Sturm has three options for her primary weapon: * AUG HBAR (LMG) - Austrian bullpup assault rifle modified to serve as an LMG with a custom 100-round helical magazine, bipod, and a heavy barrel shroud * HK41 (DMR) - German G3 assault rifle converted to a bullpup format prior to a semi-automatic DMR conversion. * M870 (Pump-Action Shotgun) Sturm has one option for her secondary weapon: * P12 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Sturm's Gadgets: * MX9 Storm Grenades (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Claymore (Secondary) Sturm's Bio: * Name- Sofia Becker ''' * '''Gender- Female * Age- 44 Ink Ink is a French defender of GIGN. Ink uses pressurized S-Mines- better known as Bouncing Bettys. The S-Mines used by Ink are highly modified to hurl ink rather than shrapnel. The can that forms the majority of the bouncing bomb is filled with black ink. When the wires are tripped, additional pressure hurls the bomb at face height before exploding and sending black ink into the attacker's face. When deploying an ink-filled S-Mine, Ink uses a yellow drill to drill a hole into the floor. He then slides the bouncing mine into the hole to hide it. It is very small and takes a keen eye to spot the wires poking out of the ground. The mine itself isn't very harmful and does 10 damage when tripped. When tripped, the bomb bounces to face-level and explodes. Minor shrapnel does some damage and your screen is splattered with ink. Most of it is entirely black, save the edges which are spared to an extent. Once blinded by the ink, you have to press a button to wipe it off of your eyes and face kind of like interacting with a Logic Bomb. In this way, Ink is like a defending Dokkebi, but he uses traps instead of a global deployment. Wiping the ink out of your eyes takes six seconds to do, and being that Ink is notified when an S-Mine deploys, he might get there to finish the job before you can even wipe the jet-black ink out of your burning eyes. Ink has three ink-filled S-Mines. Ink has 3 armor and 1 speed. His symbol is an S-Mine. Ink has three options for his primary weapon: * FAMAS 9mm (SMG) - Fictional, yet reasonable conversion of a FAMAS bullpup assault rifle to a 9mm SMG format. * 1200 (Pump-Action Shotgun) '- '''Classic American pump-action shotgun with a six-round tube and is slam-fire capable. * '''MP5 (SMG)' Ink has two options for his secondary weapon: * LFP586 (Double-Action Revolver) * P7 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Ink's Gadgets: * IVPSM (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Ink's Bio: * Name- Albert Bernard ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 49 Operation Turning Tide JTF-2 & Navy SEALs - Canada & United States Joint Task Force 2 and US Navy SEALs return with two new attacking operators: Wendigo and Frenzy. Wendigo brings deployable shields to the assault while Frenzy uses her ADD Jester drones to distract the defenders. Wendigo ''' Named after the legendary Canadian creature of the same name, Wendigo is an attacking operator hailing from Canadian JTF-2. Wendigo uses an Collapsible Kevlar Origami Shield. The origami-based Kevlar shield was originally designed as a real-life deployable and bulletproof shield, but is used as a more mobile defense option. Wendigo has the fabric shield collapsed and fitted to his wrist. A button on his glove activates pistons to sling the shield open into a massive, bulletproof, fabric origami shield. The shield protects his entire body and can shield two more operators behind him, making him a moving wall when used in a certain way. When the origami shield is deployed, Wendigo uses his right hand to add support to his left- so Wendigo can't use any weapons while his shield is deployed but is completely vulnerable when fighting. Wendigo also moves much slower while shielded. Wendigo is similar to Montagne, but they differ in how they're used. Think of it like Thermite and Hibana or Bandit and Kaid. Wendigo has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is the devilish profile of the Canadian monster known as Wendigo. Wendigo has three options for his primary weapon: * '''AAC Honey Badger (Assault Rifle) - Rapid-fire suppressed American PDW that is a silent buzz saw in CQB. * MBR .308 (Assault Rifle) - The Lewis Machine Tool LM8MWSLT FDE, .308 select-fire battle rifle. * Super 90 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Wendigo has one option for his secondary weapon: * Mk1 9mm (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Wendigo's Gadgets: * CKOS (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Wendigo's Bio: * Name- Jackson Hoyle ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 42 Ajax Named after the Greek hero, Ajax is an attacking operator of the Navy SEALs. Ajax's gadget is three decoy drones dubbed "Javelins". These drones can be thrown after the intel phase and mindlessly roll around not stop. They look and move just like normal drones, but constantly roll around the map- baiting defenders. Ajax is an attacking Alibi in a way. When a decoy Javelin drone is shot and destroyed- the defender who shot it is pinged just like how everything works when you shoot one of Alibi's holograms. The Javelin drones can trigger Mozzie's Pest, but the Pest will be destroyed with the Javelin drone standing still for 10 seconds before starting to roll again, making Ajax also a good Mozzie counter by wasting his bots on decoys. Ajax has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is three javelins being hurled through the air. Ajax has three options for his primary weapon: * MCX (Assault Rifle) '''- New-generation American assault rifle based off the MPX SMG and is fed with a clear, 30-round magazine. * '''L96A1 (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle) '- British sniper rifle capable of supporting the same scope supported by the M249s. Hits extremely hard but has a slow rate of fire as well as a slow scope-out and scope-in time to prevent quick-scoping. * '''SR-25 (DMR) ' Ajax has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''D-50 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Ajax's Gadgets: * Javelin Drones (Primary) * Frag Grenade or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Ajax's Bio: * Name- Jim Wilson ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 32 Hospital Siege or defend a multi-floor hospital in Queens and defuse a high-risk situation in a unique new setting. Operation High Stakes SAT & BOPE - Japan & Brazil Japan and Brazil. Two new defenders accompany the return of the two nations: Ronin and Toad. Ronin uses a jammer to put down the attacker's eyes and ears while Toad is a new trapper who uses electricity to stun the assault. Operation High Stakes also introduces the new map: Casino. Ronin Ronin is a defending operator hailing from Japan, more specifically- the SAT. Ronin makes use of a special jammer he can deploy known as the Tengu 3. Ronin can deploy the jammer on floors. After activating it, the jammer kills radio communication for the attackers. Their entire HUD vanishes. No prompts, no timer, no alert when enemies or teammates are killed, nothing. Pings still remain untouched, but the entire HUD- the attacker's viewpoint of the mission status is shut down by Ronin's jammer. The attackers siege prepared, with all their crutches of communication and logistics kicked out from under them. If found- the jammer can be disabled by Mist, destroyed by Thatcher, or just destroyed with good old bullets. IQ can also easily locate the jammer. Ronin has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a katana. Ronin has three options for his primary weapon: * SCAR PDW (Assault Rifle) - SCAR L assault rifle modified to serve as a compact PDW and functions just like any SMG despite its larger caliber. * MP-10 (SMG) '''- 9x19mm MP5 clone with a more robust build. * '''Supernova (Pump-Action Shotgun) Ronin has two options for his secondary weapon: * Bearing 9 (Machine Pistol) * P229 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Ronin's Gadgets: * Tengu 3 (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Ronin's Bio: * Name- Goro Saito ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 49 Toad Hailing from Brazil's BOPE, Toad is a defending operator. He uses electric cluster traps similar to what you'd picture a defending Fuze or a defending Ying as. Toad is an electric trapper. He uses a tube-shaped device for his gadget. When drawn out, the device oozes foam like Ela' Grizmots. Toad can then walk up to any wall or floor and manually stick the device to the surface. He then presses a round, red button on the bottom of the tube to anchor and root the device into the surface by using a bolt to punch a hole in the wall. This small hole is one of the only telltale signs Toad could have a trap. After being anchored, three small panels extended on small arms on the device. These three panels rotate around on their access and are motion sensors. When an attacker crosses in the proximity of the device, the motion sensors detect them and detonate the mine. Through the hole, the tube-shaped device hurls in its contents: three small electric sub-grenades that explode into smaller clusters of electric bombs. So when tripped, three small grenades fly into the room where the attacker is an explode- splitting into a massive cluster of tiny bombs that explode into bursts of blinding electricity. This cluster charge of electricity deals 5 damage per second for 5 seconds unless Finka's nanobots intervene. Toad has three ECMs (Electric Cluster Mines) to deploy. IQ can easily spot them and Maverick and Twitch can destroy them with ease. Toad has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is an evil-looking grinning, grotesque toad face. Toad has three options for his primary weapon: * IA2 (Assault Rifle) * SMT-9 (SMG) * SPAS-15 (Semi-Automatic Shotgun) Toad has one option for his secondary weapon: * RPB92 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Toad's Gadgets: * ECM (Primary) * Barbed Wire or Impact Grenade (Secondary) Toad's Bio: * Name- Francisco Machado ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 36 Casino ' A high-stakes poker game to gain massive monetary assets for the White Masks is going down in a high-end, exclusive Casino in Tokyo. Discreet infiltration is key: Deploy the jammer and silence the sentries before using some crude improvised traps to neutralize the high stakes situation. Operation Brass Shot '''GROM & GSUTR - Poland & Ireland ' Poland returns alongside a new Irish operator who is a member of Grim Sky. A new Polish attacker named Paladin revolutionizes drones while Bridger scavenges weapons. '''Paladin Paladin is an attacking operator of Poland's GROM. He uses an armored drone not only to roll around protected from fire- but also to harm the defenders from a distance. Paladin's "Rycerz Drone"- "Knight Drone"- is covered in bulletproof plating. It is entirely bulletproof and can only be destroyed by explosives. The drone is slow and cannot jump as the armor weighs it down. Paladin's armored Rycerz drone is best used for intel that can't be compromised or to be used to weaken a defender so Paladin can finish them off. Paladin has 2 Rycerz drones- the first one he deploys during the intel phase. Paladin's drone can be easily disabled by Mute, or taken over by Mozzie. Because of the Rycerz' slow speed- it is an easy target for being hacked by Mozzie's Pest bots. Paladin has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a greatsword. Paladin has three options for his primary weapon: * MSBS (Assault Rifle) - Bullpup Polish assault rifle made to be converted for a variety of uses from suppressive fire as a SAW to CQB. * Mini-Beryl (Assault Rifle) - Carbine of Polish origin fed with a 20-round magazine. * LMG-E (LMG) ''' Paladin has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''RG15 (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Paladin's Gadgets: * Rycerz (Primary) * Claymore or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Paladin's Bio: * Name- Rudy Kowalski ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 44 Bridger An Irish defender, Bridger is an operator of GSUTR- accompanying US Army operative Maverick and riot control specialist, Clash. Bridger built up a career with the Irish ARW prior to joining Rainbow's urban response team. Bridger's unique gadget is a 12-gauge taser loaded with 15-foot prongs. When pronged, you are administered a torrent of harmful electricity that deals 15 damage. Not so bad right? Wrong. After being pronged, you are in a stunned state. You collapse onto the ground in a new animation and recover yourself as you're in a custom-animated DBNO state for 15 seconds. While downed, Bridger can undergo an interrogation-like feature. Bridger slides on some brass knuckles and goes to town on your face for several seconds as his ability really kicks into gear. After punching you and further stunning you, Bridger executes his victim with his revolver and then gets the option to swap out any of his guns with those of one of his victims. This is where it gets really interesting. Bridger can't drop his revolver, but can pick up another gun in addition to his own primary and can even switch that our if he wants a different weapon. You press the switch weapon button to switch between your primary weapon and your scavenged weapon and double tap the switch weapon button to switch to your revolver. Bridger has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is brass knuckles. Bridger has three options for his primary weapon: * HK51B (Assault Rifle) '''- Belt-fed assault rifle that preforms like an SMG with a boatload of ammo in the form of a 100-round belt. * '''TMP (SMG) - Austrian machine pistol fitted with an extended magazine and a stock. * AUG A2 (Assault Rifle) '- Bridger is allowed an assault rifle in the form of the Irish standard-issue AUG. Bridger has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''MR 73 (Double Action Revolver) ' Bridger's Gadgets: * '''Taser (Primary) * Impact Grenade or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Bridger's Bio: * Name- Sam McGregor ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 29 Category:Rainbow Six